


BitterSweet Sugar

by Marichat_Trash01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First fic here so be nice, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Soulmates, This is malexmale so if you don't like then don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Trash01/pseuds/Marichat_Trash01
Summary: This is a Denor fanfiction set in a soulmate au. Lukas has been worried for years that he will not love his soulmate or that his soulmate will not love him. How will this affect him when they meet?





	BitterSweet Sugar

He never thought much about the words that had been inked on his skin since his birth, didn’t want to think about them. They weren’t bad. No, it almost felt like they were too simple at times. Something he did think about often though was what kind of person his soulmate would be, if it was going to be a boy or a girl. If he was going to love them.  
He had been scared for years after his friend found his soulmate only to realize that they both despised each other. Other than that, he only heard stories about soulmates who meet and feel completely in love with each other but what if he was going to be a rare case of someone that doesn’t fall in love with their soulmate. What will that look like? What will that mean to the rest of his life?

 

X

 

The day of his eighteens birthday finally came along. It was the day a small number would appear just beneath the words his soulmate will speak to him when they meet for the first time. It could be any number really. It could be mere days after his birthday or years after it and the longer it took for the number to appear the more anxious he got.  
“Lukas, it will be fine.” His mother spoke up when he only poked at his food. Looking at her son with a reassuring smile.He looked up at her doubtfully. Only able to think of the bad things that could happen with this. There was no way this could end anyway but badly. “Yeah, I guess so.” He looked back down on his food, thoughts racing. What if his soulmate was someone he could not stand or if it was the other way around and his soulmate could not stand him. The fears he has had for years stronger than ever.

 

The number could appear at any time during the day it could have appeared when he sat down for breakfast that morning or when he was going out for a walk after lunch, but it didn’t. No, it appeared in the minute he looked away from his arm to watch something his brother wanted to show him and he only noticed when Emil gasped out in surprise.  
“Mum! Lukas number has appeared and you will not believe this!” Emil shouted down the hall as Lukas just sat there a look of horror on his face. The number he expected to at least have two digits only had one and it was the number one. As he realized that meant he was going to meet his soulmate the very next day he felt like he was going to black out. He was not ready for this. How could he possibly be ready to meet the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with the day after he turned eighteen.  
His mother stumbled into the room grabbing his arm so she too could see the one digit number in black ink on his skin. But instead of a gasp in surprise or a look of shook she burst out laughing.

 

He looked up from his arm confused. “Mother, what is it that is so funny.” He stared at her as she calmed down from the laughing fit.  
She looked at her son for a minute before answering. “It’s just that was the number I got when I was your age and well it brings back wonderful memorize.” She looked sad as she said this, she had after all had lost her soulmate mere days after their second son was born.He looked at her with a sad smile, he himself didn’t have many memorize of his father but the ones he had was wonderful. They were filled with happiness and it always seemed like the man couldn’t feel any other emotion than happiness.

 

“Stop with the sad faces now. We have something more important to do.” Emil spoke up taking his brothers hand.  
“Where… what is more important?” Lukas looked at his little brother a questioning look. Not in the mood to put up with his ideas.  
“Lukas, we are going to pick out your clothes. You are going to meet your soulmate tomorrow after all.” He looked at his brother with smile, eyes shining in excitement. How could he deny him when he was this cute?“Uh, fine.” He followed Emil who lead him to his room and stopped in front of the closet. The younger one of them started to rummage through the closet in his search for the perfect outfit. He discarded almost the whole wardrobe, saying that everything was ugly or not fit a first meeting with a soulmate and in the end, all of Lukas clothes lay on the floor everything deemed not fit the occasion by his brother.

 

“Lukas, you seriously got no clothes.” He looked at the floor then up at his older brother with a disapproving look. “It looks like we are going to buy you something new.” He declared it like it was nothing like everybody did this for their first meeting.

 

“What no. Emil, I can just pick something I like.” He looked around the room in a search for something but was stopped by his brother.

 

Emil grabbed onto his older brother’s sleeve in an attempt to stop him. “No! You need to look your absolute best.”

 

Lukas sighed he was not going to buy new clothes when he had perfectly good ones at home already. “Emil, no. I am not buying new stuff, isn’t it better if my soulmate likes me and not how I look?” he looked at his brother awaiting an answer he knew he had won with this statement.

 

“Ugh. Fine.” He huffed out a sigh in defeat. “But don’t come to me when they call you ugly.”

 

Lukas gave away a small laugh at that. “As if. Now get out of here.” He started to look through his clothes, choosing a pair of black jeans and blue sweater. Deeming it the perfect outfit he got ready for bed only so that the next day would arrive faster.

 

 

X

 

He laid in bed for as long as he could, tossing and turning not wanting to get up, not needing to hear those words on his arm. But eventually he had to get ready for the day so he got up jumped in the shower and after that put on the clothes he picked the night before.

 

He looked himself in the mirror. “Okay, you can do this.” He told himself that about five times before he started to believe the words, before he felt confident enough to actually leave the room. He practically ran down the stairs almost falling on the last step but somehow regained his balance.

 

“Lukas, can you go to the store?” his mother asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a bowl in her hands.

 

“Uh.” He looked up in surprise not expecting her to be home. “Yeah, sure. What do you need?” he walked to the hall, putting on shoes.

 

“Sugar.”

 

He nodded, opening the door and heading towards the store. It wasn’t a long walk but it was long enough for him to start thinking about his soulmate again. Would he meet said person on the way to the store or maybe on the way home. He could meet his soulmate in store to or maybe he would take a detour and meet someone there. He mentally slapped himself. It will be fine. There was absolutely no need to worry.

 

Lukas entered the store quickly searching the aisles for sugar. Sighing when he once again found himself in front of bread still no sugar in sight. He could as well ask for help but he never was good with talking to stranger. Yet another reason for him to worry about the meeting with his soulmate.  
“You sure looking bittersweet. But I bet you are just as sweet as sugar.”

 

He jumped, startled that someone was talking. Turning around with a look of chook. What had the stranger just said? As realization dawned upon him he began to panic. It was his soulmate. He wasn’t ugly or anything. No, he actually looked kind of hot. He shook his head at the thought and the only thing that managed to leave his lips however stupid it was. “Oh.”  
They both just stood there staring at each other. Both to shocked to say anything that would made sense. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, neither one of them could grasp that their soulmate was the one that was standing before them.

 

“So, um.” The one Lukas had dreaded to meet was taking a few steeps closer to him as he broke the silence. “What’s your name?”Lukas looked up at him with disbelief in his eyes. Why did he ask for his name? wasn’t there more important things to talk about? But he did have to answer, it would be rude not to. “I… Lukas Bondevik.”  
“Mines Mathias Kholer.” He steeped closer to Lukas not sure what to do and that felt like the right thing.

 

Lukas kept his gaze at the man’s eyes, they were beautiful. A soft shade of blue you could compare it to the blue of the sky but that would not do them justice. He found himself losing it in those eyes, the world slowly fading away. he was brought back to reality by a voice much more rather being lost in those eyes then facing reality.

 

“We probably should get going.”

 

He simply nodded, they couldn’t stand in the middle of the store forever. But then he remembered why he was there to begin with. “Um, I just need to get sugar.” He averted his gaze from the man before him. Looking down on the floor. He turned around as he was going to continue his search but was stopped.

 

“The sugar is the other way. It’s just down this aisle.”

 

He felt so dumb how could he have missed it? He must have walked right past it at least four times. “Oh.” It was all he could get out as he once more turned. Quickly steeping around his soulmate. Practically running down the aisle to the sugar then to the checkout and finally out. Out to fresh air, out to freedom. Away from the feelings that rained down over him. Away from those grasping hands of the bond between them.

 

He continued the fast pace walking towards his home. Lukas could feel the presence of Mathias behind him struggling to keep up. He didn’t try to get away from him just keeping him at a distance.

 

When he could see the house, he started to slow down and Mathias didn’t have to struggle to keep up with him. He still made sure that there were at least three meters away from each other. He didn’t know how to cope with this, there were so many questions. How was his mother going to react to his soulmate being a guy? And Emil how was he going to react to this? He would probably be ecstatic about this.

 

Lukas let out a low laugh, this whole situation were ridiculous really. Why did he even worry so much? The guy wasn’t even that bad and he himself didn’t even put an effort into this. Maybe when they were alone he would finally be able to relax.  
They finally arrived at his house, Lukas practically jumping up the stairs to the front door, unlocked it as fast as he could while Mathias was standing behind him waiting patiently when Lukas dropped his keys and accidently hit his head on the door knob. Mathias burst out laughing while he tried to ask if he was okay but failed miserably. Lukas stood there staring in disdain at his soulmate. He could not believe him. Why was he laughing he hurt himself and Mathias way to respond was to laugh?

 

Mathias finally calmed down enough to talk. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” So, he does care. “I. Am. Fine.” He turned around to finally open the door, gesturing to the guy that he could step inside and then went in after him.Mathias looked around, the hall wasn’t that big but it was nicely painted and it felt homely. It felt warm and nice inside Lukas home like he was supposed to be there, like this was the place he always has been searching for.

 

Emil came bursting into the hall. Excited to cheek if his brother had meet his soulmate on the trip to the store. “Lukas! You are home! Who is this? Is it who I think it am? Or is he just a friend of yours I’ve never meet before?” he spots out questions and Lukas didn’t even have the chance to answer them.“Emil, calm down.” He muttered. How was they related again? “And yes.” He paused not sure how he should continue. But it seemed like he didn’t have to say more.

 

Emil turned around to shout down the hall. “Mom! Lukas is home.” He turned back to Lukas grinning. “And guess who is with him.”  
They could hear shuffling and then his mother appeared. Smiling at the boys. “Hello, boys.” She looked Mathias up and down, flashing Lukas a smile. “Mind to tell me who your guest is?”

 

“Yes, um. Mom this is Mathias my uh.” He couldn’t say it not now at least, instead he went up to his mother shoving the pack of sugar in her arms. “Here, what are you going to do with this anyway?”

 

“I am baking a cake. It was your birthday yesterday and you two went to bed so early.”

 

Of course, he had forgotten about that, with everything going on in the past hour. “Oh. Well okay.” He flashed a small smile to his mother and then turned around to Mathias. “I’m going to the living room. Care to join.” He didn’t wait for an answer before he spun on his heal and walked off in the direction of their living room.

 

Sitting down on the couch still refusing to look at the guy next to him. The silence began to feel uncomfortable put he didn’t want to face the reality of having found his soulmate not yet. Not ever if he had a say in the matter.

 

“Lukas?” he heard the man tremble when he said his name.

 

“Mmhm.” Why did he even have to talk? Couldn’t he just keep quiet.

 

Mathias was quite for a moment. Hesitating, wondering if he should say it. “Do you… do you hate me?”

 

At that Lukas turned around, confused. Why would he think that? “NO!” he shouts out not thinking about how it came out. “Why… I don’t…” why was this so hard, why couldn’t he just pour out his feelings too people the way others did so easily.

 

“Oh, good. I began to think that you did. Because you know, you have been refusing to talk to me or even look my way. And you can’t even say that we are soulmates. It isn’t that hard to voice. At least not for me. Is it for you? Hard to say I mean.” He looked at Lukas waiting for him to answer.

 

It isn’t that it’s hard for him to say, no he could scream it to the world for all he cared. “No, no. I just… I just don’t know how to take it in.” he looked down at his hands nicely folded in his lap and he took a deep breath. “It was one thing to know that I was going to meet my soulmate but to actually meet you is a whole other and I just wasn’t prepared I guess. It doesn’t help that I have been worried for years that I wouldn’t love my soulmate or that my soulmate wouldn’t love me.” He didn’t dare to look up at Mathias not when he just had spilled all his worries about this whole thing to him.

 

“It’s okay. You know I have always looked forward to meeting you. Guess we have just seen on this meeting in two different ways.” Mathias inhaled sharply before continuing. “But I want you to know that you are freaking adorable and how could I feel anything except love towards you?”

 

He slowly looked up at Mathias with doubt filled eyes. Why would he love me? Why would I love him? Because that’s how the world works? Or because they simply liked each others company. He didn’t have to say anything though, before he knew there were two hands cradling his face. He slowly reached up to touch the hand that was placed on his right cheek as he leaned in to the touch.

 

“I know you don’t believe me. But I do. I love you.” Mathias slowly made Lukas looked him straight in the eyes.

 

Here he was again losing himself in those blue eyes. Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like he could melt into a puddle right then and there? Is this the way you supposed to feel? But when he looked at those eyes that were so calm and yet there weren’t, it made all his worries fade away and he finally felt accepted.

 

Mathias slowly leaned in pressing his lips on his. The feeling was warm and strange but he slowly put some pressure back leaning in to the kiss. It sent a spark through his whole body and it felt like time itself had seized to exist. Could they stay like this forever? Could they just merge together and become one and the same, forgetting the problems in the world? Just the two of them together.

 

But all the good things have to come to an end and so does this seemingly prefect moment. They sat there, their foreheads touching gazing into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity similar to the kiss yet so much different.

 

“Mathias?” he didn’t know where he was going with this but he felt like he was supposed to say something.

 

“Hmm.”

 

He took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? “I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It's not my first story I have ever written and posted. But it's my first story I posted here. I hoped you liked it and feel free to leave kudos and a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
